


The Ring

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up after a night of drinking and finds a wedding ring on his finger.  What happened and why is there a ring on his finger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

The Ring  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim wakes up after a night of drinking and finds a wedding ring on his finger. What happened and why is there a ring on his finger?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thering_edited-1_zpsbsq85yux.jpg.html)

Jim’s head was throbbing like mad and he vowed to never go out drinking with the guys again. Although, he couldn’t remember a thing about what happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was Henri Brown making fun of him about something. Jim wasn’t certain if he remembered what or not. Jim stretched in the bed and yawned, aching like he had never ached before. Then Jim saw the silver band on his finger and his heart started beating harder. _What the fuck did I do?_

Jim knew that he was with Rafe, Brown, Simon and Joel. He knew there wasn’t anyone else around. Blair was supposed to be there, but he had to stay late at the university. That’s when everyone started teasing Jim about being so hooked on Blair Sandburg. Jim told them they were wrong, but Jim was only fooling himself. He was hooked on Blair, but Blair didn’t do guys. Jim was sure of that. Blair never brought a guy home once. 

Sighing, Jim rolled over and started to sit up. He was filled with panic and dread. His ass hurt. His ass hurt a lot. Jim had gotten fucked last night by a stranger. Jim was in shock and denial. I mean, where did the fucking ring come from? Jim really looked at the fucking ring and realized it was his old wedding band. _Why would I have my old wedding band on? Why would someone want me to?_

Jim struggled to get up, finally making it and stood up and tried not to fall back onto the bed again. He was swaying just a little bit. Jim’s head still wasn’t where it should be. _You were saving yourself for Sandburg, you asshole. Now you have to contend with being fucked by a stranger._

Jim started down the stairs and saw the mess in the living room. Whomever was here left a big mess and Jim wasn’t happy about that, either.

Jim got into the bathroom and first threw up barely making it in time, then he realized he needed to take a piss or he was going to pee on the floor and finally, he needed to brush his teeth. He brushed them until his mouth hurt almost as much as his ass did. Jim got tears in his eyes because he had wanted that special night to be with him and Blair. Not Jim with a stranger. And who the fuck was it? Jim leaned against the closed door and took deep breaths. He finally jumped into the shower, thinking he could wash the smell and shame off him. 

After about thirty minutes, Jim realized, he was never going to get rid of the shame. 

Jim heard Blair come in the front door and Jim dreaded having to tell him that he didn’t know who was there with him the night before. Blair was going to be pissed that Jim had gotten that drunk. 

Jim was leaning against the cool tile as the water ran over his sore body and feeling like he could cry, when Blair opened the door up and walked in. 

“You all right, man?”

“No…”

Jim still had his head against the tiles and wasn’t looking at Blair. Jim wondered why in the hell Blair was even in there. Blair had never come into the bathroom when Jim was in there before. Then Jim realized that Blair probably saw the mess and was concerned for Jim’s well-being. 

Blair softly said, “Jim, shut the shower off, dry off and come out and have some coffee. We’ll talk out there.”

Jim finally looked at Blair shamefully, blushed and replied, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’ll get you a pair of boxers. Would that help?”

“Yes, thank you, Blair.”

Blair left and got a pair of boxers for Jim. He opened up the door again and this time Jim had the towel around his waist, so Jim didn’t feel nearly as naked as before. Blair handed them over and walked out of the room. 

Jim tried to get the ring off his finger and it wouldn’t budge. Jim sighed once more and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Blair was picking up the mess in the living room. 

“Chief, you don’t need to do that. Believe me, I deserve to clean this place up myself.”

Blair looked somewhat surprised and confused. But he knew Jim didn’t feel up to a lot of questions right then. 

“How about some coffee, Jim?”

“That would be great,” Jim answered and sat down gently on the chair. His ass was really sore. Blair saw him sitting down like that and almost laughed. But he didn’t. Again, Jim wasn’t in the mood for that type of thing. Teasing one’s roommate after a night of drinking too much wasn’t accepted behavior.

Blair took the coffee over to Jim and sat it down in front of him. “Would you like some breakfast, man?”

“No thanks, I threw dinner up before my shower.” Jim took a drink of the coffee and began to feel human again. Now, he just waited for Blair and his twenty questions.

Instead, Blair sat down and waited for Jim to say something. Anything. As of now, Blair was starting to almost panic about things. _Why is Jim acting so weird?_

Jim looked over at his best friend and roommate and wasn’t quite sure what to say. So instead, he said, “Blair, I think it would be wise for you to move.”

“I know, we discussed it last night.”

“When last night?” Jim wondered. 

“At about three this morning,” Blair guessed. 

Jim shook his head as if to remove the cobwebs and then looked at Blair. Jim finally asked, “Did you see who was here last night?”

“Jim, what in the fuck are you talking about?”

“Blair, someone came home with me and spent time with me if you catch my drift. And I don’t know who it was.” Jim looked so sad and so lost. 

Blair wanted to do two things. Hug Jim to let him know everything was all right and secondly, smack him upside the head. 

“Jim, think about last night. Who brought you home?” Blair asked. 

“That’s the problem. I don’t have a clue and for some reason I have my old wedding ring on my finger and I have no idea why.”

Again, Blair was torn between his two options. “Think about it long and hard and see if you come up with anything, Jim.”

Jim started to retrace his steps. “You didn’t go to the pub last night because you had a meeting at the university.”

“Yes, but Rafe and Brown got you good and drunk and they called me to pick you up. Do you remember that?”

“No… They bothered you at your meeting?”

“Jim, this was after my meeting. I was in bed, sleeping.”

“So you saw who brought me home last night?” Jim pleaded for an answer. 

“You could say that, yes.”

“Who brought me home?” Jim inquired, getting almost pissed off at Blair’s reluctance to say anything. 

“I brought you home, Jim. I brought you home and we had a few words in the living room and that’s when you started throwing things around the living room.”

“I don’t understand, Chief. Who came later?” 

“We both did,” Blair answered, smiling big time. 

Jim looked at him shocked to his very core. “You fucked me?”

“You asked me to. So yes, I did.”

“And then you just left me there?” Jim asked. 

“You were sleeping when I went to get the paper and coffee. I was going to make you breakfast. Who did you think it was, Jim?”

Jim lay his head down on the table and took deep breaths. Blair went over and started massaging Jim’s temples and said, “Everything will be all right, Jim. We’ll get this all sorted out. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how drunk you were. I thought you were just really horny.”

“I probably was. It’s been a long while since I had sex. And this was my first time.”

Blair almost fell over. “Your first time?”

“I’ve never bottomed before. I was saving myself for you.”

“Oh God, Jim. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. Did you think that a stranger came home with you?”

Jim whispered, “Yes…”

Blair leaned down and kissed the top of Jim’s head. You told me last night that you wanted me to move upstairs. So that’s what I thought you meant today when you said you thought I should move.”

“Jesus Christ, how much did I have to drink, anyhow?” 

“Rafe and Brown were stinking drunk too. They were teasing you because you were talking about my ass. Hopefully for your sake they don’t remember anything, either.”

“Blair, can we go back to bed and start over again?”

“That’s a great idea, Jim. Let’s go upstairs and hold each other close. We do want to hold each other close, right?”

“God, I’m so glad to hear you say that. Yes, I’m going to hold you and never let go.”

Blair smiled and took Jim’s hand and walked up the stairs with him. 

“I’d like a replay from last night, except I’m a little sore. How about tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me, Jim.”

“Did we talk about loving each other?” Jim asked, sounding quite scared. 

“Oh yeah, you told me about twenty times how much you loved me. I thought it was just the drink talking, but maybe not,” Blair admitted. 

“I do love you, Blair. I want you to move upstairs and stay with me forever.”

“I can do that, Jim. And by the way, you took your ring out of your drawer and said, ‘This is how serious I am about you, Blair Sandburg.’ and you slipped it on your finger.”

“God, I’m such a dork. I don’t even know why you stayed up here.”

“Because I’m in love with you, too. And it was my first time topping. It was pretty darn exciting let me tell you. We’ll have a replay tomorrow, as you suggested. Now, lay down and we’ll take a nap.”

They snuggled on the bed together and Jim almost instantly fell asleep. The phone rang and Blair picked it up. 

“Sandburg…”

“I just wanted to be sure you were okay, Hairboy. Jim was pretty drunk last night and we didn’t want him hurting you in any way,” Brown said. 

“As if he would ever hurt a hair on my head, Henri. You know him better than that.”

“That’s true. So everything is okay at the loft?”

“Everything is perfect at the loft,” Blair answered, smiling into the phone. 

“I see. Everything is better than okay at the loft?”

“Goodbye, Henri.”

“Goodbye, Hairboy.”

Blair snuggled back into the warm bed and Jim whispered, “We have great friends too.”

“Yes, we do. Now let’s get some sleep.”

And they both did just that. 

The end


End file.
